Pandoran Thanksgiving
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: A holiday one shot. The Vault Hunters and a lot of other characters get together and celebrate the holiday of family and friends with food and booze. Features a guest appearance from a really fun character.


This is a quick holiday fanfic in honor of the holidays. Occurs in my Assassin and Siren fanfic.

It was an early morning out in the Hyperion Wildlife Preservation Sanctuary, the sun just breaking over the horizon. Skags were just walking out of their dens and stalkers were just jumping out of their homes under the overpass. Rakk sat on the overpass and preened at their wings, utterly peaceful. Maya laid down in Mordecai's cave near the entrance, looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. She surveyed the preserve until she found a badass rakk roosting on the overpass.

"Found one." She whispered. Her boyfriend, Zer0, quietly proclaimed "Good. Just take your time. It isn't going anywhere." She took her time lining up her sights and took aim at the badass rakk. She waited for a moment before she pulled the trigger and killed the rakk. It flew forward and collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Nice shot hun." Zer0 complimented. "Thank you dear." She replied as she got up from the ground.

"Could have taken a little longer with the shot, but that's just me."

Maya smirked and commented "You just wanted to stare at my ass didn't you?" He smile and proclaimed "Maybe." She rolled her eyes and laughed "You don't really need an excuse to stare since we are dating."

"I know."

She laughed as the two made their way down the path towards the rakk. "Why do you think Gaige was so hard pressed for us to have a Thanksgiving meal?" Zer0 questioned. "Because it's her first one away from home, and we're the closest thing she has to family right now." Maya answered. "And she looks to us like her parents."

"Good point. You're so smart."

"You're ridiculous."

She felt him grab her hips and spin her towards him. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He proclaimed. "I love you too." She responded. "Now we better get to the rakk before the stalkers and skags do." The two moved a little faster and found the rakk body untouched by the local wildlife. Zer0 walked over and picked up the rakk body, draping it over his shoulder.

Maya couldn't help but laugh as the wings covered him, making him look like a walking rakk. "Let's get this thing to Sanctuary." Zer0 groaned. "This thing smells like trash sitting out in the Dust." The two went to the fast-travel station and travelled to Sanctuary. Maya dropped down and helped Zer0 carry the rakk to Moxxi's, where they were setting up the big dinner. Maya walked in and was almost immediately tackled by Gaige.

"You did it!" She cheered as she wrapped Maya in a hug. "Yes, Gaige." Maya chuckled as she hugged the teenager. "We got the rakk for dinner tonight." Zer0 grumbled "Now can we get it off of me?" Maya and Gaige helped Zer0 carry the rakk to the bar, which had a good number of different foods and sides for the occasion. As they dropped the rakk body on the counter, Gaige hugged Zer0 and proclaimed "Thank you for doing this."

"It isn't a problem." Zer0 chuckled as he hugged Gaige. Maya smiled as she watched Zer0 help Gaige with this special day for her. "He's so amazing." Maya thought as Gaige ran off to go coordinate with the others. Zer0 turned towards Maya and smiled. She wrapped him in a hug and proclaimed "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Maya."

The two went and started helping the others set up. They moved the tables together to set up a larger table for the entire group. Salvador and Axton draped a white table cloth over the table while Krieg, Maya and Zer0 pulled chairs up to the table. Gaige worked with Lilith and started putting plates and silverware on the table. "Why exactly are we doing this?" Lilith questioned as she set the table.

"Because we are the closest thing each of us have to family." Gaige explained. "And that's the main thing about this holiday, being with family."

"One crazy family then."

Brick and Mordecai walked in and Brick cheered "This is going to be fun! Where's the food at?" Mordecai laughed "Settle down there big guy. We gotta wait for everyone to get here."

"How long is that going to be? Who else are we waiting for?"

"You waitin' on me suckas?" A familiar high pitched voice proclaimed. "I THINK WE ARE WAITING ON US TINA!" A loud voice bellowed. The two turned around to see Tiny Tina holding a plate with tin foil wrapped around it and Mr. Torgue holding a bowl with plastic wrap over the top. "HELLO THERE!" Torgue shouted. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I BROUGHT POTATO SALAD!" Mordecai groaned "Thank you Torgue. That's nice. What did you bring Tina?"

"I brought some varkid legs." Tina proclaimed, removing the foil to reveal the legs. "They gots a gooooood crunch to 'em." Brick commented "They smell great! Is it time to eat yet?" Gaige exclaimed "Not yet Brick! Still waiting on a few people!"

"Who else is showing up? Seems like half of Pandora is going to show up."

"Hey there guys!" Scooter proclaimed as he walked in through the front door. Ellie walked in behind him with a square dish and shouted "Howdy y'all! Brought a nice spiderant casserole for ya." Moxxi walked out from behind the bar and hugged Scooter. "Thank you for coming Scooter." She proclaimed as she lt him go. "You know I wouldn't miss somethin' like this." Scooter commented.

Moxxi went to Ellie and added "It's good to see you Ellie." Ellie seemed indifferent at first, but smiled and said "It's good to see you too." The two shared a hug and walked towards the table. Hammerlock walked in from the side carrying something big and wrapped in foil. Axton greeted "Good to see you made it Hammerlock!" He took the foil covered food and set it on the table.

"When Gaige called I knew I couldn't miss this!" Hammerlock proclaimed. "I brought a borak ham cured in varkid honey. A very fine tasting creature."

"Thanks for bringing it. Plenty of good food here."

Axton noticed some guy that none of them recognized. He wore a red skin tight suit and a red mask with black diamonds on them. He couldn't help but notice that the guy carried tow swords on his back and enough fire power to fight an army. Zer0 walked up to him and they both cheered. "I can't believe you made it!" Zer0 cheered as the two hugged. "What? You seriously thought I would stay in just one fanfiction?" The guy proclaimed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Deadpool, but it's good to see you again."

"You too Zer0. I brought something for everyone."

He reached to his side and pulled out a large bottle of liquor. "One of my finest." Deadpool proclaimed as he looked over the bottle. "Only seemed fitting for a great occasion like this." Zer0 took the bottle and brought his friend around and introduced Deadpool to everyone. After everyone talked for a while, they sat down at the table and filled their drinks with whatever fancied them. Maya sat down next to Zer0, who was talking to Deadpool.

She started talking to Lilith when she felt his four fingers intertwine with hers. She looked at him with a smile and she mouthed "I love you." Maya noticed Gaige stand up and announce "Quiet down everyone!" The bar went quiet and Gaige gave her speech. "I'd like to thank you all for coming today. I know life on Pandora can be… chaotic. I'm happy that all of you were able to make it for this special day. None of us can really find a peaceful moment on this planet, but that's what this day is all about. So I would like to make a toast…" She raised her glass and toasted "To peace."

Axton raised his glass and toasted "To friends." Zer0 raised his glass and toasted "To family." Maya saw Gaige's face light up with joy as everyone repeated "To family." Deadpool stood up and shouted "This is amazing! I know not all of you know me, but thanks for having me." Everyone laughed and Gaige proclaimed "Now let's eat!"

Everyone cheered and started filling their plates with all of the food that each of them had brought. The plates were passed around and the drinks were filled. Everyone talked and ate with the joy that usually comes from being together on a special day. The dinner went on for what seemed like hours as everyone enjoyed the time they were spending together. After all of the food was eaten and the booze was drank, everyone started heading their own way home.

Zer0 and Maya were some of the last ones to leave. They sat with Gaige and talked while everyone left. Deadpool clapped Zer0 on the shoulder and thanked "Thanks for inviting me. We should hang out more often." Zer0 laughed "I feel like that might be a crazy thing to have you around more, but it's good to see an old friend."

"It is, and I feel that we'll be seeing each other again soon enough."

(Deadpool looks at the screen and winks) He patted Zer0 on the shoulder again and walked out. Gaige looked at the two of them and exclaimed "Thank you guys." Maya replied "It isn't a problem, Gaige. This was really great."

"It was. This was the first Thanksgiving I've had since I had to run away from home. You two… are just the greatest. Thank you."

She hugged them both and walked out of the bar. Maya took Zer0's hand and the two went back to their place. "This was a really good day." Maya proclaimed. Zer0 put his arm around her and added "It really was." She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. The two returned to their home and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thanks for the read everybody! Have a happy Thanksgiving! May your turkeys be stuffed full, your potatoes be light and fluffy, your green beans and green bean casseroles be warm and the butter on your biscuits melt without falling on you. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

-Chief


End file.
